<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered Am I by tess_genor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065688">Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered Am I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor'>tess_genor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Kissing, Mind Control, Regret, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes promises to help Wanda prepare for her and Vision's anniversary. When Agnes' magazine proves to be useless, she decides to show Wanda some of her own tricks.</p>
<p>Set in episode one, but references spoilers for episode seven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered Am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMayBee/pseuds/HoneyMayBee">HoneyMayBee</a> for going over this for me!</p>
<p>Explanation for the noncon/dubcon tags: Wanda is being forced to say yes. It is dubious up to a point but it is noncon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda spends the whole day feeling lost and confused. It isn’t until Agnes pops by that she starts to calm down. Wanda can’t quite place her finger on it, but something about Agnes feels surreal. In the middle of her perfect life, and the whirlwind that comes with it, is Agnes. Agnes, who always shows up at the right moment. Agnes, who always knows what to do. Agnes, who helps Wanda to feel a little bit more human.</p>
<p>Sitting in the corner of the couch with her skirt fanned out around her, Agnes tilts her chin towards Wanda, and the gesture sends a thrill up Wanda’s spine. “So, what do you have planned?”</p>
<p>”How do you mean?” Wanda asks, slapping her knees as words fail her.</p>
<p>”For your special night. A young thing like you doesn’t have to do much, but it’s still fun to set the scene.” A sly smile crosses Agnes’ face when she compliments her neighbor. She pauses for a brief moment, just enough time for her praise to register, but not long enough to give Wanda the time to respond before she continues on.</p>
<p>”Say, I was just reading a crackerjack magazine article called “How To Treat Your Husband To Keep Your Husband,” and let me tell you, what Ralph could really use is, “How To Goose Your Wife So You Don’t Lose Your Wife.” Hang on.” Agnes jumps up from the couch, turning to Wanda, “I’ll go grab it and we can start planning. Oh, this is gonna be a gas!”</p>
<p>It’s her house, Wanda doesn’t know why she stays still on the couch where Agnes left her. There’s a small part of Wanda that worries if she moves from the spot then Agnes would be disappointed in her. Agnes only left to run next door and grab a magazine. It can’t take more than two minutes, yet time stretches on for an eternity without Agnes’ lively presence.</p>
<p>”Got it!” Agnes charges through the door brandishing a rolled magazine in her hand. She circles the couch and tosses her skirt out before settling down into it once more.</p>
<p>Delicate movements and slender fingers work open the magazine to the exact page that Agatha is looking for. It’s a busy spread, with boxes and arrows all over the place. Wanda cranes her neck, trying to get a better view of what it says over Agnes’ shoulder.</p>
<p>”Oh, you sweet thing, here, move on closer.” Placing the magazine face down on her lap, Agnes folds her skirt over itself to make room for Wanda to fit snugly against her. “That way you read along with me.”</p>
<p>Fluttering her eyelashes as she goes, Wanda slides over and leans into Agnes’ side. “Thank you, Agnes.” A soft smile, a slight blush, and Wanda focuses her attention on the article in Agnes’ hand.</p>
<p>”No need to thank me.” Agnes purrs. “I just want to see you and that husband of yours happy. I’m more than glad to do my part.”</p>
<p>The two of them sit like that for a while, comfortably reading silently to themselves and only pausing to discuss a particularly interesting section. Not wanting Agnes to have to hold the magazine in an uncomfortable position, Wanda places her hand over Agnes’ to hold it up, and Agnes looks at her with heavy eyes before slowly drawing her hand away.</p>
<p>Wanda hums when she finishes the page, cueing Agnes that it’s okay for her to turn to the next one. Her free right hand comes up and ever so gently brushing against Wanda’s hand, dipping her finger between the pages and flipping it over. The title at the top of the page causes Wanda to modestly look away, but Agnes just hums a laugh and shakes the paper to bring Wanda’s attention back.</p>
<p>”Don’t get shy on me now, honey.” Agnes’ breath blows warm against Wanda’s cheek. “Well, what about it?”</p>
<p>Suddenly it’s very hot under her crinoline. Wanda knows that Agnes is asking her a question, but she can’t make sense of the words. All she can think of is the bubbling and jovial tone of Agnes’ voice. The little shiver of electricity that passes up her arm everytime Agnes brushes against her hand. The comfort of being nestled against the warmth that Agnes is providing.</p>
<p>”What about seduction techniques?” Agnes repeats, gazing deeply into Wanda’s eyes.</p>
<p>”Oh, I have those.” Wanda boasts. She knows that she does, and she knows that she doesn’t need to prove anything to her neighbor, but she wants Agnes to know that she can get anything that she wants. Wanda doesn’t want to admit to Agnes that she’s nervous and wants to perform well. Doesn’t want to admit to Agnes that <i>she</i> is the one making Wanda nervous.</p>
<p>”Of course, you do.” The airy laugh that accompanies Agnes’ words helps to ease the tightness in Wanda’s chest. It does so much more than ease the tightness, it opens Wanda up to ask something that she normally wouldn’t.</p>
<p>“Just out of curiosity, what does it say?” Comes Wanda’s small voice. Her eyes big and begging Agnes to help her.</p>
<p>Agnes smirks. “That you should stumble when you walk into a room so he can catch you. It’s romantic.” The two women make a face. They both know Wanda isn’t the type of girl to play herself down for her husband’s affections.</p>
<p>”Any other tricks?” Exasperated, Wanda tries her luck again.</p>
<p>”You could point out that the death rate of single men is twice that of married men.” Agnes teases.</p>
<p>”Now, that’s romantic.” Wanda replies sarcastically.</p>
<p>The two of them exchange a round of laughter, and Wanda finally forces herself to break away from Agnes to catch her breath and feel the coolness of the still air on the other side of the couch. The magazine proved to be utterly useless in preparing for tonight.</p>
<p>”Well, what do you suggest?” Wanda asks Agnes. Locking eyes, Wanda does her best to keep the eye contact and not demurely look down at her lap where her right hand is fidgeting with the empty ring finger on her left.</p>
<p>”Would you like me to show you? It’s easier than trying to explain it.” Agnes crosses her legs to better face Wanda and the flash of a thigh sends Wanda’s mouth watering.</p>
<p>”I don’t mean to put you out-”</p>
<p>”Oh, nonsense.” Agnes promises and it’s like a thousand volts chill the air. Wanda would swear that the lights dimmed. Agnes’ eyes rest heavily on Wanda, like she is the only person in the world who mattered, and slowly raked her form up and down.</p>
<p>Toeing her shoes off and climbing onto the couch so that her knees sink into the soft fabric, Agnes makes her way over to Wanda. She towers over her before sitting back on her heels, her knees pressed closely to the side of Wanda’s leg.</p>
<p>”Always start with a compliment. You want to make them feel special.” Agnes explains. Then she leans forward until her lips ghost along the outside of Wanda’s ear and whispers, “This dress is so flattering on you.”</p>
<p>With a gracefully splayed hand, Agnes trails her fingertips along the buttons and trim of the collar of Wanda’s dress. “The way it frames your breasts,” Agnes sighs, her eyes flicking to Wanda’s before dropping back down to her chest, “you look irresistible.”</p>
<p>At the mention of her chest, it heaves as Wanda struggles to suck in enough air to keep herself upright. Wanda knows that Agnes is only doing this to help her, yet she can’t dismiss the way Agnes is looking at her. It feels more than friendly, more than neighborly.</p>
<p>As if Agnes knew Wanda’s thoughts, she slides a slender finger along Wanda's jaw and under her chin. “Once you compliment them, touch them. Let them know that you want nothing more than to ravish them.”</p>
<p>Shifting so that they’re more even, Agnes drops a hand to Wanda’s lap. She takes Wanda’s hand and places it on her neck so that Wanda is holding Agnes just as Agnes is holding Wanda. Agnes ducks her head and Wanda is certain she knows what comes next. Wanda closes her eyes and waits for the soft velvet of Agnes’ lips. Still, Agnes finds a way to surprise her.</p>
<p>”Practice on me, Wanda. Tell me that you want to ravish me. Say that you want to have me right here on the couch.”</p>
<p>Wanda’s eyes shoot open. “What?”</p>
<p>”Oh, don’t make it something it's not, dear.” Agnes presses their foreheads together. “It’s just practice.”</p>
<p>”No. This has gone too far. Thank you for showing me, Agnes, but I have a husband. We both do!” Wanda takes her hands from the curves of Agnes’ body, but her palms stay open like they want to go back to Agnes. “Please, stop. I think that you’ve shown me enough.”</p>
<p>”Alright, then.” Agnes sits on her hip and gives Wanda a cheeky smile. “At least let me fix your hair. Don’t need you looking all flustered when the mister gets home.”</p>
<p>Wanda doesn’t have the willpower to tell Agnes that she’s perfectly capable of doing her own hair. A soft caress starting from her cheekbone and going up to where the top of her ear meets the side of her face causes Wanda to close her eyes and lean into the gentle touch.</p>
<p>“Agnes, please it’s fine.” Wanda politely, but firmly, removes Agnes’ hand from where it was stroking along her hairline.</p>
<p>“Wanda.” Agnes says just as sternly. Then as if nothing happened, Agnes goes back to brushing Wanda’s hair back, to tuck it behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Agnes, I want you to-“</p>
<p>Agnes trails her index finger further up Wanda’s face. When it brushes over her temple Wanda feels the slight buzz of electricity. The same pleasant tingle that normally comes with her magic. The sensation clouds Wanda’s thoughts, the thrill that comes with a lover’s touch. It clears Wanda’s mind of the final word to her sentence: stop.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, dear.” Agnes says with the same sweetness that only comes with the smugness of already knowing what the answer will be.</p>
<p>There’s something in the back of Wanda’s mind, screaming at her really, for her to tell Agnes to stop. To tell Agnes no. But the words won’t come. The thoughts won't form and those words won’t be uttered.</p>
<p>“I want you to touch me.” Says a voice that sounds a lot like Wanda’s. It’s funny, she doesn’t recognize the words falling from her own tongue.</p>
<p>“Of course, Wanda.” Agnes guides Wanda’s hands back to her hips. “Just let me,” Agnes tilts her head down, “like that perfect.</p>
<p>Each moment that Wanda spends in Agnes’ arms she finds herself falling deeper and deeper into the rich dark pools of Agnes’ eyes. Those stunning eyes close and Wanda gasps when she feels Agnes’ mouth against hers. She wants to push Agnes off of her, but when her arms travel up to Agnes’ shoulders something in her mind switches and she pulls Agnes closer to her instead.</p>
<p>The two women move in sync. Agnes wastes no time, with Wanda’s lips parted she slips her tongue into Wanda’s mouth and Wanda only grants her more access. The word stop floats up from Wanda’s subconscious like a bubble and then pops before she can focus on it for long. All that matters is the way Agnes’ body fits against hers.</p>
<p>“Agnes?” Pulling away from the kiss, Wanda struggles to reorder her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yes, Wanda?” Agnes croons. Agnes tucks another strand of hair behind Wanda’s ear and the same magic vibration warms the room once again.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Wanda smiles. A flirty smile. She bats her eyes and leans back against the arm of the couch. “You are an <i>amazing</i> kisser.”</p>
<p>“Using my own tricks against me, I see.” Agnes mocking scolds. “I’ll let it slide since it’s true.”</p>
<p>Wanda hums lightly instead of responding, tilting her head back invitingly. She takes Agnes’ face between her palms and Agnes sighs as Wanda’s warmth seeps from her palms into Agnes’ cheeks, adding to the flush that has been building there.</p>
<p>Nothing needs be spoken. Agnes knows what Wanda is silently asking her. Pushing Wanda’s legs to be centered on the couch, Agnes straddles Wanda’s hips and frames Wanda’s shoulders between the crooks of her elbows.</p>
<p>Their gentle kisses grow as the longing inside of them does as well. Each brush of Agnes’ skin against hers leaves Wanda feeling feverish and dazed. Agnes is both the cause and the cure. Wanda needs more of her; longs for Agnes to be closer to her.</p>
<p>Agnes sits down on Wanda’s lap, body stiffening when Wanda cants her hips to meet Agnes’. Even through all the skirts Wanda can feel the heat radiating from Agnes.</p>
<p>They trade kisses for a moment more and then Agnes is moving backwards, leaving Wanda’s mouth for her neck; nipping and kissing all the way. For a second Wanda thinks of Vision, thinks of how he wouldn’t be happy to know that his wife was sleeping with their neighbor on their wedding anniversary. The idea of Vision coming home and finding Wanda and Agnes together leaves a sour taste in her mouth, but Agnes kisses Wanda’s collarbone and the bitter taste is replaced with the sweetness of Agnes’ name.</p>
<p>“I love hearing you. It lets me know how good I’m making you feel.” Agnes whispers into the bodice of Wanda’s dress.</p>
<p>Wanda should say that Agnes needs to leave. She should say that this needs to stop. Wanda tells Agnes to give her more.</p>
<p>“You know what you want. I can appreciate that.” Agnes giggles and the sound draws a laugh from Wanda too.</p>
<p>A devilish grin turns Agnes’ lips upwards and Wanda’s heart soars with it. Closing her eyes, Wanda allows herself to indulge just this one time. Vision doesn’t have to find out. Neither does Ralph, or anyone for that matter. This is something that can just stay between the two of them.</p>
<p>Wanda’s dress starts to feel suffocating. It’s too itchy and she’s too buttoned up to really do herself any good.</p>
<p>“Oh, Agnes, please?” In another world, Wanda would be asking this in a different way, but it’s not a different world. It’s a world where Wanda can do as she pleases. And right now, Agnes is pleasing her.</p>
<p> I get the feeling you’re not used to people telling you no.” Agnes teases Wanda with both her words and her hands.</p>
<p>Wanda’s heart flutters while she watches Agnes over the tip of her nose. She watches Agnes drag her hands down from Wanda’s waist to under the hem of her skirt. Wanda gasps when the prodding pad of a finger presses against her panties.</p>
<p>“Is this what you wanted?” Agnes asks, looking up at Wanda through eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Yes.” <i>No.</i> Wanda should be saying no, but she’s not. She says yes, and worse yet, she thinks she means it.</p>
<p>Feathery light touches slowly become firm petting. Wanda is breathless. She’s no stranger to the feel of someone’s hands on her when she’s sensitive, but Agnes is driving her mad with a single minded dedication. Each stroke of her finger leaves Wanda arching up from the arm of the couch. Agnes keeps going, teasing Wanda through her satin panties, until a harder press has Agnes’ finger coming back wet.</p>
<p>”Let me help you with those.” Agnes speaks into Wanda’s hip. Even through the layers of her slip, the crinoline, and her dress, Wanda can feel the cheeky smile that Agnes wears.</p>
<p>Rubbing her palms in circles, Agnes works her way up under Wanda’s skirt to her hips, and hooking her fingers into the elastic waistband, slides Wanda’s panties down her legs, pulling them off completely. The satin feels cool as it breezes past her skin, the lace ruffles around the legs tickle like the light touches Agnes has been casting over Wanda.</p>
<p>This is a sort of softness that Wanda reserves for when she’s alone with herself. Teasingly light touches that draw seconds out to minutes. A delicate care for her clothing that only adds to the anticipation. The comfort of allowing herself the time to do as she pleases without needing to think of someone else. Agnes is showing Wanda the same dedication she shows herself.</p>
<p>Vision always made Wanda feel special, but he never quite got that part of the fun came with the clothing. Agnes and Wanda are one of the same mind, she knows that Wanda loves to watch as Agnes slowly discards her panties. A flick of her wrist and Agnes tosses the front of Wanda’s skirt up onto her stomach.</p>
<p>”I can’t possibly let this gorgeous dress get soiled.” Agnes says as she smoothes out any folds that could possibly crease the fabric.</p>
<p>Heat spreads across Wanda’s cheeks and flashes down her neck. Agnes’ hungry eyes on her leaves Wanda feeling exposed. As though Agnes dug deep into Wanda’s mind and pulled thoughts from there before Wanda was even able to parse them out herself. Not wanting to let herself ruin the atmosphere, Wanda focuses on getting into a more comfortable position for herself. One that’s easier on Agnes as well.</p>
<p>Grunting as she struggles to keep her balance, Wanda slings a leg over the side of the couch and uses her weight against the floor to sit up, relaxed against the couch’s arm. Agnes presses a kiss to her thigh as a thank you, before laying down on her stomach with her elbows propped up under her.</p>
<p>”Agnes,” Wanda pants. She means to say that they should stop. That she needs to get the house ready for when Vision gets home.</p>
<p>”Yes, darling?” Agnes replies in the same tone that Vision does. Wanda shivers and she can’t tell if it’s lust or regret.</p>
<p><i>Tell her to stop.</i> The voice in Wanda's head tells her this is a bad idea.</p>
<p><i>Tell her to keep going. Tell her you want her to ravish you. Tell her to stop teasing you and take you right this second.</i> Comes another voice that is familiar but yet Wanda doesn’t recognize. The voice is mellow and alluring. It’s in her own mind, so Wanda decides to take the second voice’s opinion.</p>
<p>”Agnes, please.” Wanda begs. She goes to speak again, to ask Agnes to touch her, but Agnes is one step ahead.</p>
<p>”Oh!” Wanda’s jaw drops open in surprise and pleasure. Agnes ran a finger along Wanda’s lips.</p>
<p>Carefully, Agnes pushes the finger against Wanda, gathering the slick substance and spreading it around. Using the same finger, Agnes places the pad of it on Wanda’s clit. Barely touching, just enough to cause some friction, and begins to rub small circles around it.</p>
<p>Blood rushes in Wanda’s ears and she can feel herself throbbing at Agnes’ movements. The smile Agnes gives Wanda is enough to let Wanda know that Agnes can feel it too. Not wanting to keep Wanda wanting for too long, Agnes presses directly onto Wanda’s clit and coos at her when Wanda bucks up against her hand.</p>
<p>Dragging her finger down, Agnes lets her finger hover over Wanda’s entrance. She can feel the heat radiating from Wanda and buries her finger deep into the warmth. Rocking back and forth, Agnes makes sure to keep her finger in just to the first knuckle. Enough to let Wanda take things as her own pace, while also keeping her aroused.</p>
<p>”You’re so wet for me.” Agnes quietly muses to herself. Still, Wanda hears it and her eyes squeeze closed. She lets her head fall back against the couch and moans when she feels Agnes’ finger slip deeper into her.</p>
<p>”That’s a girl.”</p>
<p>The compliment is nearly too much for Wanda. She twists on Agnes’ finger, desperately trying to get the friction she needs. Agnes watches mesmerized as Wanda grinds down on her.</p>
<p>”Agnes, Agnes, please.” Wanda’s voice is soft and high. She’s already so turned on that both women know that it won’t take much to send her over the edge.</p>
<p>”You are so pretty like this.” Agnes crooks her finger and massages Wanda in time with how she rolls her hips. Then, she draws her finger out nearly all the way before pushing it back in. Wanda forgets how to breathe.</p>
<p>Agnes continues like that. Letting Wanda move things along, thrusting her finger in and out of Wanda’s soaked pussy. It’s a joy to know that she’s the reason Wanda is feeling so good. All too soon the novelty wears off and Wanda becomes needy again. Restless, trying to get more from Agnes. High pitched whimpers tell Agnes that she’s gone too far with the teasing.</p>
<p>”Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours. Let me take care of you.” Agnes nips at the junction of Wanda’s leg and hip. “You sound so beautiful. You look so pretty. But, I think you’d look prettier like <i>this</i>.”</p>
<p>Pulling her hand free from Wanda altogether, Agnes lines up two fingers before pushing back in.</p>
<p>”See? I knew you would look so pretty with two of my fingers deep in you.”</p>
<p>Agnes curls her fingers and continues to work them in and out of Wanda. She starts with gentle thrusts, letting the drag of her fingers work Wanda up more. But as Agnes continues, the lovely sounds coming from Wanda urge her on to more.</p>
<p>The way Wanda’s voice gets caught in her throat everytime Agnes pushes into her, just on the right side of too hard. The way that Agnes can <i>hear</i> how Wanda is dripping for her. It’s a symphony of sex and Agnes is the conductor of the beautifuly dangerous weapon that is Wanda.</p>
<p>”Agnes, I can’t stand it any longer.” Wanda pleads. She lifts a hand and moves to bring it to herself. To tease her clit while Agnes fucks her; but Agnes catches Wanda’s wrist. With a sly grin, she lowers her mouth to meet her fingers and licks a stripe from her hand up to Wanda’s clit.</p>
<p>”Oh my goodness.” Wanda forces the words out of her throat. She has to remind herself to breathe as Agnes brings her closer and closer to climax. “Ah, Agnes. Oh, <i>Agnes</i>.” Agnes’ hands work magic on Wanda, turning her from the closely guarded neighbor to a pliable lover.</p>
<p>Agnes feels Wanda’s thighs pressing in on her head and she knows that Wanda isn’t going to last much longer. She laps at Wanda’s clit harder, using the tip of her tongue to play with the hard bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>The shakes begin and Agnes has Wanda exactly where she wants her. She spreads her fingers, stretching Wanda on every thrust. At this angle, Agnes can feel the way Wanda’s walls clench around her. The way the muscles ripple with pleasure around her fingers.</p>
<p>Looking up, Agnes meets Wanda’s eyes and hums. The vibration moves through Wanda’s body like a shockwave. Without thinking, Wanda places a hand on the back of Agnes’ head, pushing her forward and closer to Wanda - wordlessly begging for that little bit more that will send her climaxing.</p>
<p>”Are you close?” Agnes stops mouthing at Wanda to ask. She gets a vigorous nod in reply, and giggles. “Good. That’s so good.”</p>
<p>Dropping her head back down to Wanda for the last time, Agnes resumes her work tasting Wanda. Knowing that only the tiniest bit more will be what makes Wanda come, Agnes pulls out all her tricks. She moans to echo Wanda’s, the two of them building in volume until their voices begin to blend. Agnes stops pumping her hand and leaves her digits buried in Wanda. With the pads of her fingers resting on Wanda’s clit from the inside, Agnes shakes her hand from side to side. Wanda bucks wildly from the stimulation.</p>
<p>”Oh, oh, oh, <i>oh</i>!” Wanda cries.</p>
<p>Wanda’s body tenses around Agnes. She barely manages to choke out Agnes’ name before she’s coming, clenching around Agnes’ fingers as she shakes. There’s the <i>sweetsalty</i> taste against Agnes’ tongue that lets her know that Wanda came. She waits until Wanda falls gingerly laxed before she works her hand free.</p>
<p>There’s only a few moments to spare before the reality of their situation comes crashing down on them, so Agnes does one of the last few things in her power. She pops her fingers into her mouth, sighing when she gets another taste of Wanda.</p>
<p>Wanda smiles at Agnes with the sort of hazy look that only comes with the bliss following an orgasm. Gasping as Agnes so blatantly enjoys the lingering taste of Wanda on her fingers, Wanda suddenly becomes very aware of what just happened.</p>
<p>It feels like someone flipped on the air conditioner that’s sitting in the window. Wanda goes from a comfortable warmth to freezing cold in seconds. The pleasant tingling feeling that was radiating up and down her limbs quickly turns to pins and needles. Agnes sighs and sits back on the couch, looking away from Wanda to give her privacy as she lowers her skirt.</p>
<p>”Agnes… What was that?” A tremor to Wanda’s voice betrays the self assured image she always tries to put out.</p>
<p>”Just two friends helping each other out.” Agnes forces a smile. “You asked me to help-”</p>
<p>”No.” Wanda deadpans. “I know something else just happened. What was that?” Wanda pauses between each word.</p>
<p>Lying is second nature for Agnes. She slips into her role easily and gives Wanda wide eyes full of fear and hope. “You felt that too?”</p>
<p>Agnes’ dropped guard helps Wanda to lower hers too. Wanda tucks her legs underneath herself and nods, happy to not have to look at Agnes for a moment. “A warm buzz.”</p>
<p>”Yes! That’s it.” Agnes worries at her nails before making a show of dramatically sitting on her hands. Dropping her chin, Agnes speaks to Wanda with her eyes full of a brutal honesty, “Ralph never makes me feel like that.”</p>
<p>”Agnes, don’t say that.”</p>
<p>”It’s true, Wanda. I haven’t felt that with Ralph, only you!”</p>
<p>”No, Agnes, you can’t say that.” Wanda takes a steading breath and tries again. “Ralph is your husband, I’m sure he makes you feel like that.”</p>
<p>”No, he doesn’t. Not like that.” Agnes grabs Wanda’s hands and the two feel that same electric buzz between them once more. “Wanda, tell me. Does Vision make you feel like this?”</p>
<p>Wanda’s hands go clammy in Agnes’ and she can tell she struck a nerve. “Please, Agnes, don’t talk about my husband. Not after you just - Not after we just - Oh my god.”</p>
<p>”Wanda, don’t be like that. We just had a great time.” Agnes moves to sit closer to Wanda but Wanda holds up a hand and Agnes freezes. Like an invisible force is holding her in place.</p>
<p>”Agnes, please.”</p>
<p>This is the second time tonight that Wanda is begging Agnes like this, but there’s something different about this time. Perhaps it’s the brokenness in Wanda’s voice. Or rather the fact that this time Agnes knows that Wanda is begging all on her own.</p>
<p>Pretending to dab away a tear, Agnes gives Wanda a tense smile. “What?”</p>
<p>”You’re right.” A sigh. “Vision doesn’t make me feel like that either. I can’t describe it, but every time you touched me I just felt myself falling harder and harder for you. Your touch was addicting and I couldn’t think about anything but you.”</p>
<p>”Don’t worry, most women don’t feel anything like that with their husbands.” Agnes jokes to try to lighten the mood. Instead of the laughter she was hoping for, Agnes is met with Wanda’s disappointed expression.</p>
<p>Wanda frantically searches the room for any evidence of her disloyalty. On the other end of the couch, Agnes sits there, numbly, reeling from how Wanda disregarded her. “Agnes?”</p>
<p>She pretends not to hear Wanda. She pretends that she’s hurt. That she didn’t know that Wanda was going to act like this.</p>
<p>”Agnes?” Wanda calls again, but softer this time. Like if she said her name too loud or forceful then Agnes would shatter into a million pieces and Wanda would never get to feel this way again.</p>
<p>”I’m sorry.” Agnes whispers. “I should go. Tonight is your anniversary and I’ve clearly overstayed my welcome. Goodnight, Wanda.”</p>
<p>Not bothering to wait for a reply, Agnes stands and heads for the door. She throws it open with a flourish and lets it slam closed behind her. The noise rattles the windows and she hopes it rattles Wanda too. Agnes hopes that the relentless rise and fall of emotions will leave Wanda in enough of a tizzy to send her back into Agnes’ open arms.</p>
<p>Agnes doesn’t need to wait that long before Wanda is on her doorstep, wearing a sheepish smile and a silk and ostrich feather peignoir.</p>
<p>In a panic, Wanda tells Agnes a whirlwind story about Vision’s boss and not having any food in the house. Luckily, Agnes is always steps ahead and has everything Wanda needs to get the night back on track.</p>
<p>Back in Wanda’s home, Agnes can feel the lingering traces of what went down between the two of them cloaking the living room in an atmosphere that was difficult to shake. Agnes is certain that even the guests could feel it.</p>
<p>Wanda ushers Agnes in through the kitchen door and as quickly as she can Agnes falls back into the nosey yet helpful neighbor persona that she worked so hard to cultivate. She explains all the dishes to Wanda, silently taking delight in the blank look of horror on Wanda’s face. Agnes secretly hopes that Wanda will let her stay. Will let Agnes view the night’s events first hand. Let Agnes stir up a little bit more trouble for the Vision residence.</p>
<p>”Many hands make light work. And many mouths make good gossip.” Agnes reminds Wanda. An obvious plea to let her stay, but also a subtle warning for the perils of such a small town.</p><p>”You’re so naughty!” Wanda laughs into Agnes’ ear with her hands back on Agnes’ waist. Obviously, Wanda is feeling as comfortable with Agnes as she did earlier in the day, avoiding the meltdown the two of them had in between.</p>
<p>”Well, you know naughty has never been something that I saw as bad.” Agnes winks from over her shoulder. She plants a quick kiss on Wanda’s cheek. “And you certainly weren’t complaining about me being naughty earlier today.”</p>
<p>Wanda gasps, out of shock or anger Agnes can’t tell, but it doesn’t matter. As quick as Wanda invited Agnes in, she pushes her back out the door just as fast. Agnes knows that she has her hooks well and deep into Wanda. Everything is going according to plan. Agnes heads back to her house, ready to settle in for the night. Wanda continues to entertain her guests and spends the rest of the night with her husband, but the whole time she can’t shake all her thoughts of Agnes.</p>
<p>It’s confusing for Wanda. To be so madly in love with Vision, yet to have fallen subject to Agnes so easily. Wanda decides that the best course of action is to keep Agnes close to her. Wanda can’t afford to lose anyone else, Agnes now included.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will hopefully be turning this into a series with one installment for each decade themed episode.</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/tess_genor">twitter</a> for multifandom content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>